Parents for a Month
by Topaztok
Summary: Hikari's family is away for a month and Hikari found herself all at home! However, life can ever be still for our heroine as she got kidnapped first, then found herself playing the role of a mother for a month! Just what is going on?
1. Kidnapped!

_**Parents for a month**_

"Now, Hikari, we are going off. Make sure you take care of the house and yourself. And ABSOULTELY NO COOKING, DO YOU HEAR?!"

"Hai, hai! I promise, mama. Now, go off with papa. I will be fine while all of you go and visit grandmother in the village." Our heroine smiled at her parents and brother with that cheerful smile of hers.

"Alright, ja ne!" With a wave, her family walked off, towards the railway station, leaving Hikari waving energetically behind them. As they grew smaller and smaller in size and the distance between them lengthen, Hikari dropped her arm and pouted a little "I can cook, you know…." Grumbling a little, she turned into the house. Just then, her phone that was given by Kei rang. She answered "Moshi, moshi?"

"Ah, Hikari!!! I heard that Papa and Mama Hanazono are going to visit your grandmother in the village for a month, leaving you all alone in the house of yours. How about coming and living with me?" Toudou Akira asked, as she lounged on the sofa, in her mansion. "I would love the company!!"

"Ah so! It's ok, Akira! I will be fine, don't you worry!" Hikari smiled as she sat on the front door of her house, while looking at the flowers in the small garden. "A month will pass quickly and I am a strong girl, remember?" She laughed.

"But Hikari, you can't cook! What about your meals?" Akira pressed, as she tried to think of ways to convince Hikari to live with her.

"Oh, mama gave me money to buy takeaways for a month. Thus, it's no issue at all!" Hikari said, as she leaned against the doorway.

"Ah………well…if you need anything, remember to tell me, immediately, ok? I will get it for you!" Akira promised.

"Arigato, Akira! I will definitely -" Hikari's words were cut off suddenly as the sound of a phone dropping to the ground was heard. Hikari's voice then rang out "Put me down, you bastards!!!"

"Hikari? Hikari? Are you there?! Hikari!!!" Akira screamed into the phone as the connection between was cut at last. Looking at the severed connection in her hand, Akira ran for the door, yelling "Driver! Bring the car around! I am going to Hikari's place now! She must be kidnapped!!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Yeah!!!!!!!!!! SA is considered under fanfiction at last! I had always wanted to write for SA as it is one of my favourite mangas. =) So how do you like it, my dear readers? I will update as soon as possible. I am in the middle of my examinations right now and in less than a week, it will be over! Please review! **

**SNEAK PREVIEW**

"**What?! I am to stay in your house?!" Hikari asked, as her mouth dropped to the fall in shock.**

"**Hai, Hikari-chan! While you are here, both of you will be helping me in taking care of my baby nephew as well! The poor mite, he has no one to take care of him while his parents are away! Oh, don't worry; it's only for a month!" Smiling, he trusted the baby into her arms and walked away, saying "I am off for work! Arigato, Hikari! Get on well, children!" **


	2. The start of it all

"Let me go!!!!!!!" Hikari yelled, as she twisted and trashed, while men in black suits and ties tried their best to hold her in place. "Hold still, Miss! We are going to arrive soon!" The man to Hikari's right said, as he tried to hold her in place, with little success. "Arrive? Arrive at where?!" Hikari asked, as she continued to trash at her tied bonds. "It's no good! Let her sleep for a while, Oshitari-san!" The man on Hikari's left told his partner. The first man nodded and whipped out a bottle and a linen hanky and held it over Hikari's nose and mouth. Gradually, the effects of chloroform worked and Hikari slumped down, unconscious, as the men in the car all heaved a sigh of relief.

_**** SPECIAL A ****_

"Hikari!!!!!!!!!" Akira screamed, as she leaped from her family car, with Tadashi at her heels. She threw the doors of the Hanazono household and ran in at full speed. "Hikari, where are you? Hikari, answer me!!!!" Finding everything in order, she turned around to face Tadashi, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed "Just where can she be? The phone was cut off and now, she is missing!" Wailing, she sank to the floor, still crying.

"Hush, hush." KarinoTadashi said, as he held his girlfriend to his chest, hugging her as he looked around the house. Just moments ago, Akira had called him, while screaming and crying at the same time, something about Hikari being kidnapped and all. Next, he found himself in the back of her car with her, speeding towards Hikari's home. Indeed, Hikari is missing, but nothing seems out of place. Should there be a kidnap, the place ought to be a mess right?

Soothing Akira, he said "Calm down, Akira, I don't think Hikari is being kidnapped. The place looks too tidy for it. If she is kidnapped, I am sure Hikari would have put up a fight, and would have trashed this place while at it. Why don't we sit here for a while, and see what happens? Perhaps Hikari might call you again. In the meanwhile, I will make you a cup of tea to calm you down. Wait here, ok?"

Akira sniffed and nodded as Tadashi left her and walked in the direction of the kitchen. Once out of Akira's hearing range, Tadashi took out his handphone and dialed a number. "Hello, Kei? I have something to ask…."

_****SPECIAL A****_

"Bakas!! I told you to fetch her, not to knock her out and bring her here! Don't you understand my words?" Takishima Satoru said, as he took a look at the sleeping Hikari, as his men carried her into the Takishima's mansion. "Oh, if Kei is to see this, I am so going to be dead!!!" He groaned.

"You ARE going to be dead." A deadly voice rose behind Satoru, as a dark, deadly aura rose in volume. The temperature of the living room dropped by 20 degrees as everyone started backing away from a very angry, very upset and very furious Kei. "What did you do to her, Oshitari?" the young heir of Takishima corporations asked, as he sent a glare over to the unfortunate man.

"I…..er…you see, Kei-sama, Satoru-sama told us to "grab the girl, knock her out if need to, and bring her back here!" Thus, we went to the Hanazono's and grabbed her, as in accordance to Satoru-sama's orders. However, she was putting up a fight, and hence we decided to knock her out using chloroform, then to use actual force on her. After all, she is a lady." Oshitari said, as he bowed.

"Lucky you." Kei snarled. "Should you hurt Hikari by even a hair, I will take your life here and now." Turning around, he glared daggers at his baby faced father, who is now cowing away in a corner, trying to make himself a small target as possible. "And why do you want Hikari to be here, father? If Tadashi has not called me, I would have never known that Hikari was taken forcefully out of her house!"

"I…I…" Satoru whimpered, as he sneaked a look at his son, then at Hikari. It was then he realized that Hikari is starting to wake up, as she gave a small groan. "Hikari!!" Satoru cried, as he leaped towards the girl, "Save me from Kei!! Kei is so scary!!"

"Huh?" Hikari blinked, as she tried to register what is going on. Finding Kei's father clinging to her for dear life, she patted the older man on his back saying "Don't worry, uncle. Kei's bark is worse than his bite." Looking up at Kei, she asked groggily "What is going on?"

"Ask him." Kei replied angrily, as he glared at his father, who is trembling like a leaf. Turning around, he snapped an order to the maid "Bring a glass of iced water." "Hai, Kei-sama." The maid bowed and ran for the kitchen. Once she returned with a glass, Kei walked up to Hikari and pulled his father away from Hikari. Sitting next to her, he lifted the glass to her lips, urging her to take a sip. Once he made certain that she is alright, he turned to his father and asked "What are you planning?"

"Erm….Hanazono-san told me that his family is going to visit his mother in the village, leaving Hikari all at home, alone. Erm….erm…it's not safe for a girl to be alone, especially at night. Hence, I decided to have Hikari live with us, for a month, while her family is away. Erm…I might be a tad too careless with my words, hence…er…the treatment earlier…Gomen, Hikari." Satoru said, as he bowed his head in sheepish apology.

"Ano! It's ok, uncle. Plus, I am fine, see?" Hikari smiled, as she sat up, flexing her arms. "Don't worry about it!"

"Heheheh..." Satoru smiled weakly, as he looked at his son, who still looked pissed off beyond words. "So you will stay in my house for a month then, Hikari." He spewed out the words, desperate to do anything, so as to stop Kei from glaring at him.

"What?! I am to stay in your house?!" Hikari asked, as her mouth dropped to the fall in shock. Apparently, someone is not paying attention earlier. ..

"Hai, Hikari! While you are here, both you and Kei will be helping me in taking care of my baby nephew as well! The poor mite, he has no one to take care of him while his parents are away! Oh, don't worry; it's only for a month! Take it as parenting practice!" Smiling, he took the baby from a waiting maid and into Hikari's arms and walked away, saying "I am off for work! Arigato, Hikari! Get on well, children!" He sped out of the mansion, before either teenager can utter a single word.

_****SPECIAL A****_

"Hai, Akira, I am fine, don't worry." pause. "Er…yes, seems like I will be at Takishima's for a month." Hikari winced as she held the phone away from her abused ear as shrieks rang out. Seeing Hikari's face, Kei grabbed the phone and spoke into it. "Akira? Yes, it's me." More shrieks and screams came over the connection as Kei listened. "Well, the decision had been made by my father and in any case, you are always welcome to come over. We will call you some other time, bye!" So saying, he slammed down the phone on the still ranting Akira.

"That's not nice of you, Kei." Hikari said, as she rocked the baby in her arms. "You seem like you are in need of help, Miss Rank Two." Kei smiled devilishly as he reached out to his cousin, who is fussing a little. Let me introduce you to my latest cousin – this is Atobe Haruhi. Her mother is my aunt, who married into the Atobe family. However, both my Aunt and Uncle are away and no one is available to look after her. My father, then naturally, fell into the place of a nanny." A grimace appeared as he muttered "For someone who cannot take care of himself, how can he take care of a newborn?"

"That's why he asked us to take care of little Haruhi!" Hikari smiled, as she held a finger out to the baby, who chortled and tried to grab it. Hikari spun little circles and the baby laughed. Looking up at Kei "She is adorable, Kei! You are so lucky in having her as a cousin." Looking back to the baby, she missed the flush that appeared on Kei's face as he saw how cute Hikari was at that moment. However, his flush died down immediately at her next words.

"But I have no idea how to take care of a baby at all! Never mind, it shall be a learning experience!" Hikari declared as Kei tried not to groan.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Well, so Hikari is not kidnapped after all! And she has become a mother, at least for a month! What are the possible situations that can occur? Stay tuned to find out!! Please review!!**


	3. Milking sessions

"Ok, so you have no experience in dealing with children at all, Hikari?" Kei asked carefully, as he looked at his beloved, who is now playing with his cousin.

"No. I am the youngest, remember?" Hikari laughed, as she spun the baby around in circles, as if she is in an airplane.

Looking at the pair of them, Kei do not know whether to laugh or to cry. One is a newborn baby, while another….well, is also a baby in terms of parenting sense! Looks like everything have to fall upon him already. Sighing, he stood up and took away Haruhi, who grumbled a little as she was taken away from here favourite toy for the moment. However, he juggled her a little and she was settled in immediately, favoring Kei with a big toothless smile. Seeing this, Hikari exclaimed "Oh my!!! She certainly likes you, Kei!!"

"Of course. I am a very likable person." Kei replied, as he reached out to pull Hikari to her feet. "Come on, we are going to the library." Hikari obeyed, as she walked beside him, making funny faces to tease Haruhi all the while. After a while, Hikari asked "Why are we going to the library?"

Kei pushed opened the great doors leading to the Main Library of the mansion and stepped through as he replied "You are going to read up on parenting, Hikari. Babies are very fragile. You need to handle them with care." "Oh! Okay! No problem!" Hikari grinned as she dived in the direction of the parenting section. "I will be the best mother for the month, ever!" Plucking a book from the shelf, she settled down to read. Suddenly, she stopped short as she asked Kei "Why are you not reading?"

"I am number one, remember? Plus, I was the one who had to look after Haruhi when she first arrived here. I don't trust her with my father or anyone else. Plus, I have a younger brother. My parenting skills are definitely more than you. While you read, Hikari, I am going to put Haruhi to nap first. There is cradle in this library, next to the table I worked at." So saying, he placed Haruhi in the crib, rocking it a little.

"Okay!" Hikari then turned back to the books and started in studying as to how to become a mother, in taking care of a baby.

_****SPECIAL A*****_

2 hours later, Hikari stretched out as she took in the amount of books that she had covered on the topic of parenting. Books and magazines are scattered all around, each about 30cm tall. Over on the other end, Kei was tapping away at his laptop. Hopping off her seat, she made her way to Kei's side as she stood by him. Sensing her appearance, Kei looked up and asked "All done?"

"Yup! I finished all the books available on this topic! I am sure I will be a good mother!" Hikari grinned, all pumped up for the challenge ahead of her. "Good. Then let's go and grab some lunch first. In half an hour, Haruhi is going to wake up. Perhaps you can prepare her milk bottle." So saying, he held Hikari's hand as they walked out of the library, heading towards the dining room and kitchens.

_****SPECIAL A****_

"So here is her milk bottle and the stuff to make milk for her. What is the first step, Hikari?" Kei asked, as he stood behind Hikari.

"Making sure that the bottles are sterilized!" Hikari answered happily. "Which you did, by placing it in a water bath to kill all the germs!"

"Very good. So, 2 tablespoons of the powder into this bottle and fill it up to the halfway mark." Kei demonstrated as Hikari looked on. "Shake it well, and then top it up to the brim. Shake again"

"Then you feed Haruhi!!" Grinning, Hikari grabbed the bottle and ran off in the direction of the library, calling "I will do the feeding!"

"Hikari! Wait!" Kei shouted. Just as she was about to place the bottle to the baby's lips, Kei grabbed Haruhi away from her. "Test the temperature first! We used boiling water, remember?!"

"Huh?" Hikari asked. "There was no mention of it in the books and magazines that I read!"

"This comes with experience. Let a drop of the milk fall onto your hand. If it burns you, it burns her." Curious, Hikari did as Kei bid. "Ouch! It's hot!"

"Told you." Kei sighed, as he placed Haruhi back into the crib. "Go and place the bottle under cold running water, until the milk is warm to touch. Only then, can Haruhi take it." "Hai!!! Wait for me, Haruhi; I am getting your lunch soon!"

Collapsing into the armchair at the table, Kei looked at Haruhi, who is trying to climb out of her cot to get to him. Plucking her out, he seated her on his lap and sighed, speaking to the baby "How are we going to survive this month, Haruhi?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Goodness gracious, poor Kei! Between saving Haruhi and teaching Hikari, looks like he will be in for a month! Milk preparation for now, what's next? Stay tuned! =) Please review!**


	4. The parents are alone for a while

"Okay! The temperature is just nice!" Hikari chimed, charging into the Library where Haruhi and Kei were waiting for her. Picking up Haruhi, Hikari smiled and passed the bottle to her. Immediately, the little girl drank hungrily. Looking on at the baby with awe and fascination, Hikari sat down on Kei's tabletop to look at Haruhi as she drank her milk. Looking at the ladies in his life, Kei can only smile.

** SPECIAL A **

After feeding the baby, the next thing to do is to make sure that the baby digest it all and thus, comes "burping duty". Surprisingly, for once, Hikari was able to do this right as she had come across the article in the parenting magazine earlier. At first, Kei was worried that she might use too much force but everything seems to be fine as Haruhi leaned over Hikari's shoulder, smiling blissfully, full and drowsy after her feeding.

Eventually, Haruhi dropped off to a proper nap, leaving the two teenagers alone again. Leaving Haruhi in her crib, both Hikari and Kei left the Library, leaving some soft Mozart music playing in the background. They also left the doors of the Library ajar; so that they can hear Haruhi should she cry.

Taking hold of Hikari's hand, Kei walked with her to the balcony, where tea was set up for 2 people there already. Pulling out a chair for her, Kei ushered Hikari to her seat then took a seat himself. Before he could even speak a single word, his phone rang. Annoyed that his personal time with Hikari was cut short, Kei answered the phone with a curt "Moshi, moshi?"

"KKKKKKKKKKKKei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Satoru yelled into the phone, causing Kei to hold the phone away from his ear for a few centimeters. "How are Haruhi and Hikari? Are both of them fine? Is Haruhi fed already? How are you coping with Hikari? Good? Don't bully her while I am away, okay? Oh, and -" His voice was cut off half way through as Kei slammed the phone down on his father. Looking at Hikari who is now looking at him in shock, Kei growled "It's my father. One million and one questions. As always. Ignore him."

"Err…okay…"Hikari mumbled, as she imagined the Kei's father, crying while holding the phone, upset that his beloved son had hung up on him so abruptly! Shaking aside her silly daydream, she reached for the teapot and poured two cups of tea. Serving one to Kei, she took a sip of her own cup and sighed as she leaned back into her own chair.

Smiling at her, Kei asked "Tired, Hikari?" "Not really. Just that I have no idea that so much effort in taking care of a baby! Parents are amazing! Just like you, Takishima!" She grinned at him, impressed. "Thus, I have to work harder than ever, to show that I am a better parent than you!"

"Work hard then, Miss. Rank. Two." Kei smirked. As expected, Hikari flew into a fit, declaring "Don't call me Miss Rank Two!!!!!!"

As the day drew to the evening time, both teenagers finished up their tea and went back to check on Haruhi. Seeing the baby still fast asleep in her crib, Hikari whispered to Kei, just like a proud mother looking at her first born, saying "She is so cute, sleeping there so soundly!" Kei nodded, just as the baby started to stir, coming awake. Rubbing her eyes, she gave an opened mouth yawn, rose pink lips opening wide. Seeing her favourite two people (for the moment, at least!), she gave a toothless smile and reached out, wanting to be carried. At this sight, Hikari melted. "Ooooooooooooooooooooooh!" Squealing, she carried Haruhi out of the crib and walked with her around.

"Hikari." Kei called. "Hai?" "After a while, she is to take a bath. Normally, I would leave this to the maids to take care as Haruhi is a girl after all. But since you are here, can you please bathe her for me?"

"Sure thing!" Hikari smiled back at him. "I will even do the drying and powdering and all! I will ask the maids later where they left all the things." Thinking for a while, she asked "Takishima? Can we go out tomorrow, together?"

"Huh?" Kei was taken aback, surprised and shocked by her sudden invitation. "The books say that it's good to bring the baby to places where there is plenty of fresh air and colourful things. Let her learn from her surroundings! Perhaps we can go on a picnic tomorrow?" Hikari explained.

"Sure, I will ask Cook to prepare a hamper basket for us."

**SPECIAL A **

"So? How did you two do with Haruhi today? When I popped into the room earlier, she is sleeping soundly already, settled for the night!" Satoru asked, as he looked at the two teenagers who were sitting together, side by side, eating dinner, just like any married couple. Satoru grinned at this image. Perhaps he can have a grandson or grand-daughter of his own to spoil soon?

"Stop grinning, old man. I know what you are thinking." Kei sent a deadly glare to his father, which caused his daydream to disappear in a hurry. Smiling nervously, Satoru sat upright and took a sip of his water glass as Hikari replied "She is a darling, Oji-san. Don't worry. All went well today. I learnt some things from Takishima today and the rest from the books. She is in capable hands! After all, Haruhi have you as her Oji-san and Takishima as her cousin. She is blessed!"

"Ah, Hikari, you are also a darling!" Satoru cried, as he rose from his chair, intending to give Hikari a fatherly hug. However, just as he was about to reach close to her, Kei grabbed Hikari from her seat and seated her in his lap, away from his father's clutches. Sending him a look, which had Satoru backing away immediately, Kei turned to look at a stunned and blushing Hikari who is now struggling to get away from Kei, "Baka! What are you doing? Let me go!" "Nope, let's go to the gardens for our drinks. We have to plan for tomorrow, remember?" So saying, he carried Hikari, princess style, away from the dining room and towards the gardens of the Takishima's Mansion. Just before they disappeared through the doors, Kei's voice floated back to his father "Oh, by the way, Dad, you are NOT invited for tomorrow's picnic. That's all. Goodnight."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Poor Satoru! Seems like he got rebuffed by Kei every time. LOL. Still, he never gives up! Stay tuned to find out what can happen next, at the upcoming picnic! Ideas are welcomed! **

**Thanks for all the reviews and comments that you have given me! Please review! =) **


	5. Grandfather, parents, aunts and uncles

Haruhi laughed out loud as she reached out for the birds, for the leaves on the trees, for everything! Smiling down at the baby who is practically bouncing all over the place in the pram, Hikari laughed along with her as all three of them walked along a stretch in Tokyo's Grand Park. It is just 9.30am in the morning and there are not too many people around, with just some elderly sitting around and chatting. Most of them smiled at the young couple and the baby as Hikari pushed the pram, with Kei walking by her side.

Coming to a tree that overlooks the lake, Hikari slowed down her footsteps as she glanced over at the ducks that swarm in the lake itself. Sensing it, Kei stopped and took hold of the pram from Hikari and wheeled it over the grass, till they come to a bench that is located below a tree, situated close to the lake. Carrying Haruhi out of her pram, Kei carried her and walked close to the edge of the water, showing her the ducks. Hikari followed behind, while teasing Haruhi all the while by making faces. Eventually, Hikari unpacked the picnic basket and all of them sat down on the mat together, with Haruhi crawling between them.

Leaning against the tree, Kei observed Hikari as she played with Haruhi, who adored her like anything. A smile tugging at his lips, he reached out to her, catching hold of her hair and tugged on it gently. Seeing this, Haruhi tried to grab a strand of Hikari's hair to tug as well! Smiling at this, Kei swooped her up and placed her in his lap, bouncing her a little. "Gomen, Hikari, I didn't expect our little lady here to imitate what I did." Looking down at Haruhi, he mocked glared "How dare you, young lady!" The so-said culprit just gave him a big and adorable grin back.

Suddenly, a shrill scream broke the air. Both Kei and Hikari startled, as they looked at the direction of the scream, Haruhi protected defensively in Kei's arms. Out of nowhere, Akira stomped out of the bushes, pointing an accusing finger at Kei as she shrieked "Kei!!!!!!!!!!!! How dare you!!! First, you kidnap Hikari! Second, you got her to be your nanny for a baby! Third, you dare to lecture that adorable baby in your arms! What kind of a man are you?!" She tried to lunge for him, but Kei side stepped her at the last minute. There was a crash as several people's voices all rose up in harmony. "OUCH!!"

"Huh?" Hikari asked, as she looked at the direction which Akira had fallen. She had intended to help her up and had walked in the direction before seeing the leap of bodies in front of her. There is Akira, Tadashi, Satoru, Jun, Megumi, Ryuu, Sakura and even Finn! Eyes wide open; she asked "What are you all doing here?"

"Erm…..we are…we are…" Ryuu tried to form a proper answer as a murderous aura rose behind Kei. "We are here for a picnic and to see the animals, and to give a musical performance and a!" Tadashi's reply was cut off as Akira hit him. "We are here to make sure you treat Hikari and baby Haruhi properly!! Your dad has told us about today and I decided to make sure you treat Hikari as she should be!"

"I am fine, Akira! Don't worry! Takishima has been an absolute perfect daddy and gentleman!" Hikari smiled as she helped her friend up, dusting off her skirt while at it. Looking at Satoru, she said "You should have just told me, Oji-san. You can come along today if you really wanted to!" At this, Satoru burst into tears of gratitude. "Ah, indeed Hikari-chan is the best! You really do understand me!!!" So saying, he sprinted forward to hug Hikari. Poor Kei, with Haruhi in his arms, is not able to do anything about it.

"Hohohoho!! What a picture! The grandfather is here, the parents and baby and the rest of the family are here too?" A snide voice spoke up as Yahiro stepped his way towards the little group. Looking at Kei, he grinned "You tried to prevent your father from getting the details of today's outing but I am still able to get them, no matter what! Are you impressed, Kei?"

Glaring at Yahiro, Kei replied "I am impressed that you are so concerned with my welfare. So much so that you have turned into a stalker, Yahiro!" His words had the desired effect. Yahiro paled for a moment before shooting back "That will only show that your planning is not as fool-proof as you think!" "BOYS!!!" Hikari cried, as she stepped between the pair of them, who is glaring at each other. "You will frighten Haruhi!" Leaning over, she pulled Haruhi into her arms while Kei surrendered her without a fight. The transition was a smooth one, as if they had years of practice. While the boys were trading barbs, and the rest of the audience following the exchange, Haruhi appeared to be on the verge of tears.

Taking the baby in her arms, she cooed to her, soothing her. Looking back at the audience who is now looking at her in surprise, with the sole exception of Kei, she stated clearly "Since we are all here already, let's just have a picnic together. I don't want to see any fighting today, do you hear?" Turning to Kei, she nodded towards the basket which held their things. Without a word, Kei reached in and passed a bottle of water to Hikari.

As the couple and baby settled down; Haruhi drank from her bottle, the rest of the group looked at the trio and whispered feverishly to each other "Hikari really look like a mother!" "Kei looks more like a father!" "Goodness, they can communicate without words already! When can we do that, Akira? Then I can ask for cakes anytime I like! Ouch!" "Are you sure that Haruhi is Kei's cousin and not his daughter?" "Baka!! Have you seen Hikari with a bulging stomach?!" "No, Hikari!!! You are supposed to be my wife, not Kei's!!"

Glazing at his son and his daughter-in-law (he is very sure of this fact!), Satoru smiled as he saw how Kei anticipated every need that Hikari might have. Whipping out his handphone, he took a quick picture and sent it to his wife, with the message "Perhaps, we will be seeing this in a few years time, and you will have a new target to spoil!"

Sending another quick message to his sister and brother-in-law, he typed "Haruhi is certainly happy! Perhaps you can leave her with us every time you guys travel!" He hit the send button and looked up. The whole group is not settled around the trio, seated in pairs or trios, with Kei, Hikari and Haruhi in the centre. Snapping his handphone shut, he ran towards the group, crying "Wait!! Where is my seat?!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**A happy ending after all! However, there is more to come. The next chapter will be the final one, as our couple here have to say goodbye to little Haruhi! What can happen and what will happen?**

**Many thanks to my reviewers! You guys have given me the inspiration to write this chapter down. So please, review this chapter and tell me what you think! Stay tuned for the next and final chapter!**


	6. My baby someday?

"Time certainly flies when you are happy, Takishima! A month is about to pass since Haruhi came to us!" Hikari said happily, as she leaned back in the luxury car that is bringing both Hikari and Kei back to the mansion. As usual, Kei is typing away at a laptop while Hikari sat next to him. However, at her words, Kei stopped typing for a while as he turned to smile at Hikari, who is beaming away like a proud mama.

"You certainly enjoyed every minute with Haruhi-chan, didn't you, Hikari?" Kei asked, as he gazed at his favourite girl. "Of course! What's not to like about Haurhi-chan? She is sooooooooo cute! I bet when she grows up, she is going to make a lot of guys fall at her feet!" Hikari exclaimed, as she grinned at Kei. "Oh, trust me; Haruhi-chan had several guys at her feet already." A wry smile crossed Kei's lips as he recalled a certain incident some years back that involved his uncle-in-law to faint the moment he was presented with his new-born daughter. The same reaction goes for his father too. Though he did not faint like Keigo Atobe, he went into full blown fan girl mode the moment he saw Haruhi and at the memory of that, Kei's smile slid off his face like water. Sensing this, Hikari leaned closer over to Kei and peered at his face as she asked "Takishima? Are you okay? You looked unwell."

"No, I am alright. I just recalled some err… unpleasant things. It's nothing, really."Forcing a smile at Hikari, he turned back to his laptop and resumed his work as the gates of the Takishima Mansion swung open to emit them. Hikari looked a tad worried as she glazed at Takishima. Reaching over, she closed her left hand over his right hand and squeezed gently. Surprised, Kei looked up at Hikari, who smiled an assuring smile at him. At the sight of this, Kei could do nothing as he returned the smile tenderly to the girl who had captured his heart and soul.

**SPECIAL A**

As they stepped through the main doors, hand in hand, both of them heard Haruhi gave a loud squeal. At this, two pairs of eyes opened wide in worry and shock as both of them dropped their school bags, books and laptop as they sprinted for the bedroom that Haruhi was sleeping in the morning. Reaching the door first, Kei opened the door with a bang; ready to unleash his wrath on whoever or whatever that is causing Haruhi to squeal so. However, what he saw brought him up short suddenly and caused Hikari, who was at his back to run full force into him. "OUCH!"

"Kei! You are back!" His aunt, Sakuno Atobe beamed at him as she cradled Haruhi in her arms. "Thank you for taking care of my angel while Keigo and I were away! And is that your girlfriend that Satoru told me about? I must thank her for taking care of Haruhi too!" Putting Haruhi back in the cot, Sakuno reached out for Hikari who looked at Kei's aunt wide eyed.

"Hello there! You must be Hikari Hanazono! I am Sakuno Atobe, Kei's aunt. Thank you very much for taking care of my daughter while my husband and I were away!" Looking closely at Hikari, she beamed "Such a little beauty! No wonder then, that Kei really fell for you!" She chortled, as a furious blush spread across Hikari's face totally. Stepping back from Hikari, she addressed the two teenagers "I hope Haruhi has been behaving well while I am away? She can be a handful at times."

"Oh no! She is an absolute angel, Atobe-sama! A bundle of joy to be around!" Hikari spoke quickly as she looked up at the beautiful woman in front of her. "Oh?" Sakuno arched a perfect eyebrow as she considered the pair in front of her. Then smiling, she reached behind her and into the cot as she carried Haruhi out and placed her in Hikari's arms. Instinctively, Hikari's arms came protectively around the baby as Haruhi gave Hikari a big, wide and toothless smile and gurgle. Reaching around, Kei gave the baby his finger and Haruhi tried to tug on it to her mouth. Observing the scene in front of her, Sakuno smiled inwardly and thought "Oh Satoru, you are right. She is indeed the one that Kei needs and she is certainly inclined to be a perfect mother! And if our father cannot see this fact, then he is really blind!" Just as she is about to continue musing on the pair in front of her, something broke her concentration.

"Well, well, who do we have here with my ladies?" A male voice sounded out as the doors to the bedroom opened again, emitting a man who is dressed in expensive clothes. "Uncle" Kei bowed, as Keigo Atobe stepped into the room. "Kei! How are you, my boy? And who is this? The nanny?" he asked as he gestured towards Hikari, who is still carrying Haruhi. "Don't be rude, Keigo. That is Hanazono Hikari, Kei's girlfriend. She and Kei have been taking care of our baby for us." Sakuno admonished her husband as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Aha, the one that Satoru mentioned?" Keigo asked his wife as he grinned at Hikari. "Yes."

"Pleased to meet you, Atobe-sama." Hikari smiled charmingly. Keigo nodded as he assessed the girl in front of him. He certainly liked what he saw before he reached out for the baby, lifting her effortlessly out of Hikari's arms. "Thank you for taking care of my baby girl for me, Hikari-chan. Now that we are home, we can take care of her once again. And... my dear? Perhaps it is time for us to go home. Now that Haruhi is back with us, we can give these two teenagers the freedom that they need to do things!" Sakuno nodded her approval as she stepped beside her husband. Looking over at the two quiet teenagers in front of her, she said kindly "You are always welcome to visit our home, Hikari-chan. I am sure Haruhi would love to see you again. Do come and visit us soon, alright?"

"Yes, Atobe-sama. Thank you." Hikari tried to smile but managed only a poor version of it. Sensing Hikari's distress, Kei reached around and pulled her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist comfortingly. At this, Sakuno threw Keigo a look as she carried Haruhi from her husband. Then, leaning close to Hikari, Sakuno ordered, "Haruhi, say bye-bye to Hikari-chan now! We are going home!" And instead of a gurgle as expected of a baby, what Haruhi did next surprised all who were present- Haruhi reached out, both hands stretched, so that she can grab Hikari's face, and planted a wet kiss on cheek! She also did the same to Kei too!

Smiling broadly, Keigo turned and swept his women in front of him as all three of them stepped out of the room, leaving the teenagers stunned and in wonder. Reaching up to touch the area that Haruhi kissed her, Hikari's hands trembled a little as memories rose to surface, reminding her of the times that she had with the baby. Turning around, she buried her head in Kei's shirt as she whispered "Oh, when can I ever see Haruhi again?" A lone tear fell, staining Kei's shirt immediately.

Feeling that single tear, Kei pulled apart from Hikari as he observed Hikari closely - she is crying as her eyes were filled with tears. Reaching out, he wiped away her tears as he cradled her face. Leaning in close, forehead to forehead, he replied "Anytime you like, Hikari. If you really miss her, just tell me and I will bring you there. Don't be sad anymore, alright?" Hikari can only nod silently. Pressing a kiss to her forehead and the corner of her eyes, Kei whispered "In time to come, I am sure we will also have our own baby, Hikari. Just wait a little bit more….I promise."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**I AM DONE AT LAST!! I am sorry that I took so long to update this final chapter! University can be nasty at times and I must really thank my readers who continued to support this story even though I have not done any updates for ages! Thank you! You guys are the ones that kept me going!**

**I hope you are pleased with the ending and although I feel that the characters are a tad OCC, it can't be helped as I am dealing with a baby! I feel that people tend to change their behavior whenever they are presented with one. If you feel that the characters are really OCC, I am really sorry.**

**Please review!**


End file.
